1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for conferencing concerning processes for sheet metal work. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and a system for a conference between parties compiling and performing processes for sheet metal work, that involves utilizing an outsourcing service that uses IT to perform a virtual simulation of production of a product by remote means, before the product is produced.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Generally, outsourcing business for sheet metal firms doing sheet metal work, such as the work of operating CAD/CAM systems provided by the sheet metal factory itself, involves dispatching operating staff to that customer, with those staff utilizing the resources, such as computers, of that customer. This kind of outsourcing business is a manpower dispatch type operation.
On the other hand, outsourcing services for work performed by a party receiving an order to perform work based on electronic data of drawings from the party ordering the work (the ordering customer), such as making an estimate, producing development drawings, producing a program for a process or the like, or even making proposals when results of such work are submitted, are often performed at an outsourcing service center with communications taking place via the Internet for example.
There are problems affecting the conventional outsourcing service industry however.
An issue facing such a party receiving an order to perform work, (i.e. an initial contractor performing sheet metal related work for an ordering customer) is that a programmer is too pressed for time and therefore the company president, factory manager, an experienced sheet metal bending engineer and a programmer are almost impossible to conference together on the side of that initial contractor, concerning the edition of the processes required to perform the sheet metal work.
Further, an issue facing those on the side of the outsourcing service center, is that when they wish to conference on the processing edition using CAD/CAM equipment of their customer (the party receiving the order i.e. the initial contractor), a problem arises due to being separated by physical distance. Moreover, when, due to a product deadline for example, the work performed by the processing program edition conferencing must be performed swiftly, time constraints can be challenging.